


Just Another Tuesday Night

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Jacques - Freeform, simpsons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: A woman finds herself in Jacques’ apartment. 3rd Person Reader/Jacques.Rated M for extreme subtle sexual references.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schizoauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/gifts).



> TW: Deflowering and Jacques being a manipulative creep.

“..I don’t know why I’m here..” 

She was confused and embarrassed. She just went to the bowling alley to get some ice..that’s all she needed. It was closer than the store and it was cheaper here too. But she met him. 

He approached her and smooth talked his way into getting her here. 

“I know..You are here, Darling because you long for attention.” 

“Excuse me?..”

“No no, Sweetheart.. you misunderstood.” 

He took her hand and kissed it one finger at a time. 

“...You long to be tended to...You have been upset with your station in life, no?” 

“...It’s..frustrating ...I worked so hard at college..” 

“Mm..tell me more.” Jacques said kissing her shoulder, guiding her to sit down 

“..Did everything I was supposed to. I was Sigma Cum Laude for God’s sake...and now? I’m living paycheck to paycheck....” she sighed. By now she was leaning back against him and he was petting at her sides. 

“You are troubled..Perhaps tonight you don’t have to be living in a sad little life..tonight you could just focus on feeling better? Hm? I can provide this for you, My pet..” he kissed her neck. She whimpered. 

“Shh...It’s alright..” he breathily spoke against her cheek. Gently moving her lips closer to his and kissed them. “Nothing else matters..focus on the anticipation..” She turned to face him. Jacques was gently rubbing her shoulders then traveled up to her scalp. She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. He smiled and folded his arms underneath her bottom and carried her to his bedroom. That was all the consent he needed. 

“Jacques, I’m....this is...this is awfully fast isn’t it? We just met a day ago..” He laid her out on his bed. It was silky and warm. Like him. 

He grinned and caressed her arm. “Are you a virgin, My dear?” He had suspected. She was young, uptight, sexually frustrated. She was the type. She curled up and went silent. “...I’ve..rode horses for most of my adult life...” A conditioned response she had given to many. It seemed out of place but oddly enough he knew what she meant.Jacques let out a chuckle. “It would be my honor, Darling. You really lucked out” She looked at him.”I did?” “..I am the most qualified man to..introduce you to the world of love-making..” 

She sat up, looking stern. 

“..So you’re telling me you’ve had a lot of sex and that makes you qualified to be my first?” 

“Yes. That is exactly what I’m saying. Think of it..You could be with an inexperienced nervous young man..he knows nothing of your anatomy..nothing of what to do...nothing of how to care and comfort you after..how to soothe the pain you will experience..Sounds like a good time, doesn’t it?” He chuckled. 

“You...have a good point..” “Yes, of course I do.” He lifted her hand to kiss it. 

He smiled. “Come now, Sweet one...Let me take care of you..” he kissed her moving her to lay down. She smiled. Nodding softly..

He undressed her, so slowly. She felt a jolt of electricity go up her spine. Every time he touched her. “You are classy...so elegant...so delicate..” He cupped her face and kissed her. He turned down the lights it was a soft pink in the room now. 

It did not take him long to get undressed. He was still in his shorts and his undershirt. She looked at his chest hair. She planned on clinging to that when this was over. 

He leaned down to kiss her. “...Feel this moment..isn’t it delicious?” He asked. Looping his arms around her to embrace her then kiss her. She was so tense.“...Relax...I’m going to touch you, Darling..” he purred out. 

He crossed the gap, gently snaking his hand across the elastic of her panties. 

She gasped. He was touching a spot only she had touched. This was an odd but..good feeling. He had gotten the undergarments off of her without her even feeling it. Dang he -was- good. 

“...You are gorgeous, Darling...Like a work of art..” he said undoing her bra and discarding it in the pile of clothing. This moment was him in essence. He was being almost predatorily forward. The removal of what she had left felt like the last of her dignity but it wasn’t somehow..his voice his words made it okay. As if she were being taken care of. Which is what she wanted and it was what Jacques wanted as well. 

It went on for quite sometime. He took his time most of it was him kissing her and petting her hips and sides. The actual deed was slow he kept tabs on how it felt if she was having any pain. He thought she would be less sensitive being a co-ed but this one was full of surprises. 

“It really..really hurts, Jacques..” 

“It won’t for much longer..please bear with me, Darling..We’re doing so well.” his brow was furrowed. And he was sweating. He was truly enjoying this. But he was holding back from proceeding as he wished. 

He eventually gave in and finished quite fervently with a deep groan and collapsed ontop of her. 

He gently murmured into her ear. Softly kissing it. “Your turn..Darling.” He said breathing on her neck on her neck and reaching inward to find her spot. He thought himself clever that knew that most women had a lovely bundle of nerves right behind their clitoris. Pressing it while inside of them? It worked 99% of the time. 

He bit down when he found it and she screamed out so suddenly and violently...had she never had an orgasm? No..she had just not a proper one. He thought to himself. 

She panted and scooted close to him. He was a stranger! ...He could dangerous..he..he was warm. Oh and he smelled so good....She put her head on his chest and started to groan when the stabbing pain of what just happened stormed through her afterglow. 

“Ah...there it is.” He held her close. “Yes..yes..it’s alright my darling...It will go away..shh..” he said petting her tiny shoulders. 

She whined. He smiled. He adored taking care of women.

She took such solace in his arms. His stomach while a little soft..was warm and his chest hair was oddly comforting. 

“You can sleep here with me..You will be sore tomorrow. I will make us a nice breakfast and take you home..If you...want to go home.” He said smirking as he stroked the back of her hair.


End file.
